Mon dernier souffle
by Bluppy
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS SUR LA SAISON 7 - Dernières pensées de certains personnages de la deuxième génération de Skins (propriété de E4 et créée par Jamie Brittain et Bryan Elsley)
1. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

**Bien le bonjour, un petit OS, sur la saison 7 entre Naomie et Emily. J'espère que ça peut plaire. **

** Disclaimer : bien sur que rien ne m'appartient, sinon je serais riiiiiche mouahahah ! **

* * *

**Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle**

_by Bluppy_

** Tu crois qu'on aurait pu vieillir ensemble ? Parce que moi, c'est ce que je voulais. Vieillir et mourir à tes côtés. Au moins, la deuxième partie sera exaucée. Je te dirais pas de pas pleurer quand je serais plus là parce que ce serait idiot. Bien sûr qu'on pleure quand les gens qu'on aime meurent. Et tu m'aimes hein ?! Oui je le sais, je le vois, je le sens. Et c'est cette amour qui m'aide. Grâce à toi je ne souffre plus. Je ne souffrirais plus jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. **

Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimée, au premier regard, au premier mot, au premier baiser, je savais déjà que tu hantera jusqu'à la fin. Que ce serait toi. The One. Et je n'avais pas tort. J'ai raté ma vie, moi celle qui avait tout, j'étais intelligente, j'avais de l'ambition, je voulais aller loin. Et au final je suis allée nul part. Je n'ai fait que boire, que m'amuser, que fumer, que me droguer. Je n'ai rien fait. Rien. Mais toi, tu es la plus belle part de ma vie, la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Je le sais maintenant, je m'en rends bien compte. Je sais que je vais te laisser seule et que tu vas souffrir. Que tu m'en voudras, de pas t'avoir dit, de pas m'être battue. Mais je suis fatiguée de cette vie là. Je suis fatiguée d'essayer. Je préfère partir en sachant tout l'amour que tu me portes et tout celui que j'ai pour toi. Je sais que tu auras du mal après moi. Tu auras du mal à te reconstruire, à aimer de nouveau. Mais tu y arriveras, car tu es forte, t'était la plus courageuse de nous tous. De nous deux. Moi je n'ai fait que suivre ton mouvement. Moi j'avais peur, peur de m'assumer. Tu as osé et j'ai sauté te rejoindre. Et je t'aurais suivie n'importe où, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

Alors, n'ai pas peur mon amour, n'ai pas peur, parce que je serai là, dans ton cœur, dans tes souvenirs, et je vivrais grâce à ça. À tes futures larmes pour me pleurer, à tes futurs soupirs pour me regretter, à tes futures messes basses pour me prier, à tes futures colères pour m'engueuler, à tes futurs sourires pour parler de moi, mais ça ça sera pour plus tard. Je serais là. N'en doute jamais. Et même si physiquement je t'ai quittée, mon âme sera là. Parce que mon amour pour toi est bien plus fort que la mort, bien plus fort que le cancer, bien plus fort que tout. Alors, oui, tu vas être triste, oui tu vas pleurer, oui tu vas souffrir, oui tu ressentiras un vide immense. Mais saches, saches que jamais je ne regretterai notre histoire et sa fin. Je ne regretterai rien jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Alors oui, elle sera douloureuse. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai plus peur. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus peur. Car je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Et ça me suffit. Seule toi compte, seule toi est importante. Tu es mon âme sœur. Alors ne m'oublie pas. Mais avance, vis notre vie, rêve pour nous deux, aime pour deux. Soit forte, soit la fille dont je suis tombée amoureuse, celle qui n'avait pas peur d'aimer malgré le regard des autres. On s'en fout des autres, on s'en fout de ce qu'ils disent. On s'en fout si ils sont choqués que tu ne fasses pas un deuil qui dure une éternité. Ce sont que des idiots ceux qui disent ça. Les autres, on s'en fout. Et je continuerai de leur faire un gros fuck jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Puis un jour on se retrouvera, je sais pas comment, dans quel univers, dans quel état. Mais je sais que tu me retrouveras parce que le lien entre nous est indestructible. On se retrouvera. Je le sais. N'en doute jamais. Je n'en doute pas moi. Alors ai confiance en moi. En mes convictions, en mes sentiments. Ai confiance en toi aussi. Ne me regarde pas avec cette pitié pour la mourante, regarde moi comme au premier jour. C'est comme ça que je me sens belle à travers ton regard. Aime moi. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

** Je crois que je t'ai aimé dès le départ, je t'ai aimé parce que tu étais tellement toi, identique à ta sœur, à laquelle tu ne ressembles en rien. J'ai aimé ça en toi. Ton individualité, ta force, ton courage de supporter de n'être que la jumelle, parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Tu lui as donné ça, et tellement plus. Et je t'admirerais toujours pour ça. Je t'aimerai toujours. Ne l'oublies pas. Oui, je sais c'est un peu répétitif, mais je te dis tout ça comme ça vient. Mon esprit est un peu embrumé, tu sais. Je ne regrette rien. Rien de rien. Ma vie sera peut être courte mais elle sera belle. Parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer la femme de ma vie. De te rencontrer, de t'aimer et de ne jamais connaître la vie sans toi. Je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Je préfère te quitter que tu ne me quittes. Je préfère qu'on te donne une chance à toi plutôt qu'à moi. tu le mérites tellement plus. Tu es un être si exceptionnel. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne petite lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. **


	2. Quand viendra mon dernier souffle

**Quand viendra mon dernier souffle.**

_by Bluppy_

** Tu crois qu'il existe une vie après la mort ? Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous attends ? Je parle pas ****des petits angelots qui virevoltent autour d'un vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche assis sur son petit nuage. Tu penses qu'on se retrouvera ? Est ce que tu seras là quand je fermerai les yeux sur ce monde pour la dernière fois ? Est ce que tu m'attends ? M'as-tu oublié ? Car je n'ai jamais pu, c'est à toi que je pense avant de m'endormir, c'est toi qui es présente dans mes rêves. J'aimerai que tu m'accueilles dans tes bras quand viendra mon dernier souffle. **

Te dire adieu est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai fait. Te voir souffrir dans ton lit d'hôpital, également. Je me souviens tu sais de ce que tu m'a dit, vivre ma vie, aimer à nouveau, mais toutes les filles qui sont passées dans mon lit ne sont pas restées longtemps dans ma vie. Elles n'étaient rien comparées à toi, à tout l'amour que tu m'as donné et tout le bonheur qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je ne regrette rien, je sais qu'on a fait des erreurs, des mauvais choix, mais je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir alors que tu m'as fait tant souffrir. Tu m'as menti, trompée, rendue malheureuse de nombreuses fois. Mais je sais que tu m'aimais, tu m'aimais même trop, je sais que tu avais peur de tes sentiments pour moi, de l'effet que j'avais sur toi. Tu m'aimais tant que tu m'as aimé mal à certains moments. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'en ai voulu, on était trop jeune, trop stupide pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'on avait. On s'est rencontrée, on avait douze ans, on est tombée amoureuse à seize et tu m'as laissé quatre ans plus tard. Tu te rends compte que des gens cherchent leur grand amour toute leur vie. Nous, on a l'eu, bien trop tôt et bien trop vite, mais on l'ai eu. C'est comme si on nous avait donné un cadeau et qu'on avait su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur avant qu'il se casse. Mais je continue de chérir tous les souvenirs que j'ai de nous même quand viendra mon dernier souffle.

Certes, je n'ai pas retrouvé l'amour dans les bras d'une autre, mais j'ai eu la chance de devenir mère. T'expliquer comment serai un peu long, j'aurais simplement aimé que tu le rencontres, mon petit bout de chou, mon petit ange, l'homme de ma vie, Lucas. C'est comme si je savais que je ne pouvais être amoureuse que de toi, il me restait quand même tant d'amour à donner. Je lui ai donné, je lui ai tout donné et je lui ai parlé de toi Il me demande toujours comment tu étais, il a même rencontré ta mère. Elle est devenue une grand mère pour lui, elle l'aime tant, si tu voyais ses yeux quand elle le regarde. Tout le monde dit qu'il te ressemble, c'est pas possible n'est ce pas ? Et c'est vrai, que je vois tellement de toi en lui. Il a ton état d'esprit de contradiction., il a trouvé ta collection de livre dans le grenier de ta mère, il a tout lu. Il est aussi passionné que tu l'étais. Et puis il est si beau, il devenu quelqu'un de magnifique, un homme bon et intelligent, il a rencontré l'amour de sa vie, il s'est marié et a eu deux merveilleux enfants. Je suis presque envieuse de sa chance, puis ses deux bambins viennent me courir dans les pattes et je suis juste heureuse. Et je serais encore heureuse quand viendra mon dernier souffle.

Je vais mourir, tu sais, bientôt dans cette chambre . Mais je ne suis pas seule, j'ai même l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi entourée. Katie est toujours à mes côtés, elle m'en veut de partir avant elle, elle dit que connaitre la vie sans moi c'est pire que mourir pour elle. Elle a toujours su trouver les bons mots. Effy vient aussi de temps en temps, on a jamais vraiment pu se quitter toutes les deux. Elle est toujours aussi belle, mais elle est plus calme, plus apaisée, ta mort lui a mis un coup. Et Lucas, mon tout petit bébé, il est là aussi, tout le temps. Il m'accompagne, tous les jours il est là, près de mon lit, il me parle tout doucement comme à une enfant, me caresse les cheveux qui ont blanchi avec les années. Il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il n'oubliera jamais tout ce que je lui ai apporté. Il est la plus belle chose que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Je m'en veux presque de les laisser comme ça mais j'ai déjà accepté mon sort car je sais que je vais te rejoindre, enfin. Quitter ce monde mais te retrouver dans l'autre me semble plus doux qu'amère. Il est toujours auprès de moi, j'ai envie de lui dire encore tant de choses, que je l'aime plus que tout, que c'est grâce à lui que je suis heureuse depuis plus de vingt cinq ans. Il m'a rendue si heureuse, mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui je vais mourir, alors je lui ai écrit une lettre pour lui dire toutes ces choses qu'on ose pas dire de vive voix. Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ? Tu crois que Katie s'en sortira ? J'ai tellement peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à être dans cette vie sans moi, je suis peut être la plus jeune mais elle a tant besoin de moi. Et je devrai culpabiliser, me battre jusqu'à la fin, mais moi tout ce que je veux c'est te retrouver. Katie l'a bien compris, hier soir avant qu'elle parte elle m'a dit : "j'espère qu'elle t'attends de pied ferme". Notre lien ne s'est jamais rompu, il ne cessera uniquement quand viendra mon dernier souffle.

** Est ce que tu l'as ressentie ce froid toi aussi ? J'ai si froid, mon corps frissonne. J'ai la tête lourde, les mains douloureuses et le corps engourdi, j'aurais préféré mourir dans mon sommeil, sans m'en rendre compte. Que Lucas ne soit plus là, qu'il ne me voit pas partir. Mon amour, j'ai froid, je tremble. J'ai si peur, que tu ne m'ai pas attendu, que je me retrouve juste seule. Naomi je t'en prie reste avec moi, serre moi contre toi, prends moi dans tes bras. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux pas les quitter, je ne veux pas fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les réouvrir. Je ne veux pas, non. J'ai si froid, si peur. Et si il n'y avait rien, qu'un gouffre noir infini, que du vide et du rien. J'ai envie de crier mais j'ai peur que ce soit mon dernier souffle. C'est cliché mais c'est si lumineux, cette blancheur aveuglante. Ton visage se dessine, tu n'as pas changée, tu as toujours vingt ans. Je tends la main pour t'atteindre et mon âme sort de mon corps pour te rejoindre. La dernière chose que je vais entendre c'est la voix grave de mon fils me murmurer son amour pour moi quand viendra mon dernier souffle. **


End file.
